


Śpiąca królewna

by CaerOLaine



Category: Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Serce, kradzież, skarb, zemsta
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaerOLaine/pseuds/CaerOLaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opowieść o zawiedzionych nadziejach, tęsknocie, dawnej zbrodni i zemście zza grobu w klimatach Miasta nocą.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Śpiąca królewna

_Ach, znalazłeś moją siostrę, Serce. Czy szepce do ciebie? Wielu poświęciło czas swojego życia czekając na jedno jej słowo._  
Oko o Sercu

 

Gabinet nie był oświetlony. Dopiero po chwili, gdy oczy przyzwyczaiły się do mroku, z ciemności zaczęły się wyłaniać zarysy najbliższych przedmiotów. Na wprost nieco jaśniejszą plamą odznaczał się otwór okna z przymkniętymi okiennicami. Ze szpar między ich listewkami niemrawo sączyło się nocne światło miasta, rzucając ledwo dostrzegalną poświatę na stojący pod oknem sekretarzyk. Po prawej majaczył ciemny otwór kominka, wysokości człowieka, niczym rozwarta paszcza jakiegoś zwierza, usiłująca pożreć stojące do niej przodem dwa fotele wraz z czymś grubym i jasnym na podłodze, zapewnie futrem upolowanego zwierzęcia. Palenisko już prawie wygasło, tylko nieliczne polana świeciły jeszcze siatką pęknięć, by po chwili z sykiem wypalić się do końca i zgasnąć.

Było cicho, jedynie okiennice poruszane gwałtowniejszymi porywami wiatru uderzały o siebie z cichym stukotem. W powietrzu unosił się zaduch dawno nie wietrzonego pomieszczenia i ostra woń spalonej stearyny.

Nie wiedział, gdzie dokładnie znajdował się cel jego nocnej wizyty, ale plotka głosiła, że nigdy nie był daleko od jego obecnego właściciela. Zważywszy na porę nocy i założywszy, że właściciel nie cierpiał na bezsenność, powinien go znaleźć w przylegającej do gabinetu sypialni.

Ostrożnie ruszył przed siebie, trzymając się blisko ściany i dostrzegając w rogu po przeciwnej stronie drzwi prowadzące do następnego pomieszczenia. Gruby dywan doskonale tłumił kroki, ale deski podłogi skrzypiały zdradziecko, gdy nieuważnie postawił stopę. Dźwięk był jednak na tyle cichy, że żadną miarą nie mógł być słyszany w sypialni, a nawet jeśli, musiał być podobny do wielu dźwięków, jakie wydają stare domy. Wiatr świszczący w kominie dodawał nowe tony do dźwięków nocy.

Jak w kiepskich balladach, pomyślał z przekąsem.

Nie tak wyobrażał sobie prywatne pokoje arystokraty. Jak na znanego odkrywcę, nawet takiego, którego sława dawno przeminęła, zastąpiona plotkami o szaleństwie, pokój był urządzony bardziej, niż skromnie: żadnych obrazów na ścianach, żadnych ozdób dających się łatwo wynieść. Najwyraźniej rodzina uznała, że wariatowi niewiele było trzeba do szczęścia czekając tylko, aż wreszcie wyzionie ducha i jego fortuna przejdzie w bardziej odpowiednie ręce.

Jedyną rzeczą, która mogłaby być zaliczona do osobistych pamiątek, był wycinek z gazety, oprawiony w prostą ramkę postawioną na brzegu sekretarzyka. Było zbyt ciemno, by móc przeczytać treść artykułu, ale wystarczyło popatrzeć na dołączony do niego drzeworyt przedstawiający dwóch mężczyzn stojących na tle czegoś, co przypominało wejście do jaskini. Złodziej uśmiechnął się w duchu, bo obecność artykułu potwierdzała, że rozeznanie zrobione przez niego miało solidne podstawy, a jego źródła nie kłamały.

To był ten sam odkrywca, który kilka lat wcześniej sponsorował badania młodego badacza, mając nadzieję na znalezienie skarbów. Co udało się tylko połowicznie, bo choć skarby zaiste zostały znalezione, a sława odkrywcy i jego sponsora obiła się o uszy nawet tak mało zainteresowanego nauką indywiduum, jakim był złodziej, tragiczna śmierć badacza padła cieniem na całą wyprawę, a sponsor został oskarżony o próbę zagarnięcia całej zasługi odkrycia dla siebie. Szczególnie niepocieszona była rodzina badacza, usiłująca dojść swoich praw w sądzie, ale nie miała szans z o wiele lepiej sytuowanym sponsorem.

Na zewnątrz wiatr uderzył nagłym powiewem, okiennice gwałtownie załomotały o siebie, a od fotela przy kominku dobiegło westchnięcie. Złodziej zatrzymał się w pół kroku, niepewny, czy się nie przesłyszał, ale dźwięk powtórzył się. Ktoś, kogo nie było widać zza wysokiego oparcia poruszył się, wypełnienie poduszek zaszeleściło, gdy zmieniał pozycję i znów zapadła cisza. Cienki promień światła z okna padł wzdłuż dłuższej ściany, docierając aż w pobliże kominka i załamując się na kancie mebla stojącego po lewej stronie fotela. Stolik. Coś leżącego na jego blacie zalśniło metalicznie.

Na stoliku, ku wielkiemu rozczarowaniu złodzieja, stała ozdobna lampa ze szklanym kloszem, płomień ledwie pełgał po krótkim knocie, rzucając nikłe błyski na blat stolika, położoną grzbietem do góry książkę i leżący przy niej nóż do papieru, oparcie stojącego zaraz obok fotela i binokle na nosie siedzącego w nim niemłodego mężczyzny.

Spał, kurczowo zaciśnięte powieki i zmarszczone w koncentracji czoło dodatkowo postarzały go, uwidaczniając zmarszczki wokół oczu i ust. Zupełnie siwe włosy, gładko zaczesane do tyłu, wymknęły się jednym pasmem i opadły na czoło. Był niezdrowo chudy, luźne ubranie wydawało się zbyt obszerne na wątłej sylwetce. Jego ręce spoczywały na udach, dodatkowo okrytych kocem i dopiero po chwili złodziej zauważył, że palce mężczyzny emanowały czerwoną poświatą. Zaklął pod nosem, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że dłonie obejmują owalny przedmiot, cel jego eskapady.

Ostrzeżony jakimś szóstym zmysłem mężczyzna poruszył się, zmarszczył nos, binokle zsunęły się na koc, stamtąd na podłogę, a mężczyzna otworzył oczy.

\- Kto tam jest? – wyszeptał ochrypłym, odwykłym od mówienia głosem.

_Nie może mnie widzieć_ – przemknęło złodziejowi przez myśl, gdy cofał się głębiej w cień, ale zdawało się, że mężczyzna patrzył prosto na niego. Starzec zmrużył oczy, usiłując dostrzec coś w ciemności, gdy nagle głośno westchnął, a na jego twarzy wymalowało się bezbrzeżne zdumienie, niedowierzanie i lęk.

\- Niemożliwe – dobiegło do złodzieja, tak ciche, że nie był pewien, czy się nie przesłyszał – Ty nie żyjesz.

Nie spuszczając przerażonego wzroku ze rabusia, starzec na oślep sięgnął ręką w stronę lampy, by podnieść knot, mało nie strącając jej ze stolika. W końcu zniecierpliwiony odwrócił się, by chwycić lampę obiema dłońmi i nieco gwałtowniej, niż można by się spodziewać, pokręcił umieszczonym z boku kółkiem. Knot na moment rozbłysnął silniejszym płomieniem, po czym zgasł.

W pokoju zaległa cisza.

\- Wiedziałem, że przyjdziesz – z ciemności fotela dobiegł chrapliwy szept. Biała aureola włosów wokół ciemnej plamy twarzy prawie niedostrzegalnie drgała, ale głos wydawał się spokojny – Po to.

Ze swojego miejsca złodziej dostrzegł, jak starzec wolno, z wysiłkiem podnosi przedmiot na wysokość oczu, a jego wargi układają się w upiorny uśmiech. Dopiero po chwili rabuś zdał sobie sprawę, że to fasety kamienia odbijają tę odrobinę światła, jaka została w pokoju, padając na twarz mężczyzny i wypełniając jej bruzdy purpurowymi cieniami. A może tylko mu się to wydawało.

Klejnot był olbrzymi, ledwie mieścił się w złączonych dłoniach. Częściowo tylko oszlifowany, czy może wygładzony przez pokolenia obejmujących go dłoni, jego połowa była skryta w naturalnej rudzie. Piękna, głęboka rubinowa barwa o niebieskim połysku, gdy na kamień padło światło pod innym kątem, była widoczna nawet w zacienionym pomieszczeniu.

Nie wiedział, ile kamień był wart, ale zdecydowanie więcej, niż dostał za tę robotę.

Rabuś ostrożnie cofnął się, ale już po drugim kroku natrafił plecami na ścianę, a jego ręka instynktownie sięgnęła po bombę błyskową. Mógłby odwrócić się i uciec, ale nie po to z takim poświęceniem rozpracowywał drogę do środka, by teraz wyjść z pustymi rękami. Poza tym, odkrywca był szalony. I pewnie gadał do siebie.

\- Nigdy nie sądziłem, że ta ekspedycja będzie aż tak udana – starzec odezwał się nie spuszczając wzroku z kamienia, najwyraźniej zakładając, że stojąca nieruchomo pod ścianą osoba będzie idealnym partnerem do konwersacji – choć nikt inny nie wierzył, że uda nam się tam jeszcze coś znaleźć. „Dolina została już cała przeszukana”, mówili. „Nawet jeśli coś zostało, rabusie dawno się do tego dobrali.” Ale ja wierzyłem. Wierzyłem, że w dolinie jest jeszcze jeden nie odkryty grobowiec.

Napaść nie wchodziła w grę, nie teraz, gdy odkrywca zdawał się jakimś cudem dostrzegać złodzieja. Albo zdawało mu się, że dostrzega, co jednak nie zmieniało postaci rzeczy – gość prawdziwy czy nie, sznur do dzwonka wzywającego służbę znajdował się niepokojąco blisko ręki odkrywcy. Ten wydawał się pogrążony w swoim świecie, ale rabuś wcale nie był pewien, czy udałoby mu się wyrwać z jego rąk rubin, zanim ten nie wszcząłby alarmu.

\- Jakież było zdziwienie, gdy wreszcie odkryliśmy zapieczętowane drzwi – starzec chciał się zaśmiać, ale jego chichot zaraz przeszedł w kaszel, a kamień mało nie wypadł mu z rąk, gdy nagły atak zgiął go w pół. Wolno wciągnął powietrze, jakby nie do końca był pewien, czy może pozwolić sobie na głębszy oddech – A za nimi... były wspaniałe rzeczy.

Bomba powinna rozwiązać sprawę, przemknęło rabusiowi przez myśl, gdy palce ostrożnie zacisnęły się na jej kulistej powierzchni, a kciuk delikatnie oparł na spuście. Jeśli zdetonuje ją w odpowiednim momencie, będzie mógł wyjąć klejnot z jego rąk i zniknąć, gdy ten ciągle będzie usiłował odzyskać zdolność widzenia. Ale żeby to zrobić, musi przestać wpatrywać się w ten głupi...

Powierzchnia kamienia zdawała się mienić, jakby wewnątrz falowała rubinowa mgła. Gra światła i cienia tańczyła na fasetach klejnotu przy najlżejszym ruchu, nadając pozór życia, wirujący tuż pod powierzchnią opar zdawał się tworzyć obrazy i powoływać do życia znajome kształty. Kształty tak realne, że gdyby wyciągnął rękę, jego palce musnęłyby zwiewne nitki wspomnień, pachnące opium.

\- Ale nawet ja nie spodziewałem się, że znajdziemy ją – zdawało się, że głos odkrywcy dociera z bardzo daleka, wyrywając złodzieja z błogiego zapomnienia i niemalże niechętnie wrócił myślami do ciemnego pokoju. Potrząsnął głową usiłując usunąć obrazy i skupić się na czymś materialnym, chłodny metal bomby pod palcami dawał zaczepienie w rzeczywistości. Co, do licha, to było?

\- Byłem ciekaw, czy w legendach jest choć ziarno prawdy – starzec uśmiechnął się do swojego wspomnienia i cała jego twarz rozjaśniła się, zmarszczki nagle wygładziły, odejmując mu lat. Dopiero teraz dotarło do złodzieja, że tak naprawdę siedzący przed nim człowiek wcale nie był taki stary – To było więcej, niż jedno ziarno. Pamiętasz, jak lśniła w ciemności, jakby pochłonęła całe światło, jakby wokół niej nie było nic bardziej cennego, na co mogłoby paść? Powiedziałeś, że będzie ozdobą kolekcji, ale tak naprawdę ledwo rzuciłeś na nią okiem, od razu pochłonięty przez te wszystkie posągi, skrzynie, krzesła i Budowniczy wie, co jeszcze. Tymczasem ona... pokazała mi rzeczy, o jakich nawet ci się nie śniło.

Głos, który słyszał gdzieś na granicy słuchu, był ledwie szeptem, zbyt cichym, by można zrozumieć słowa, ale jego barwa i ton były boleśnie znajome, przyciągając go bliżej i głębiej w swoją stronę. Głos, którego ciepły oddech łaskocze go w ucho, unosząc włoski na karku, składający obietnice, których nie jest w stanie dotrzymać. Ale w tej chwili zupełnie o tym nie myśli, zapach opium łagodnie wypełnia każdy zakątek jego umysłu, pogrążając go w zachwycie. Jej skóra jest idealnie gładka pod jego palcami, niemalże tak samo, jak pokrycia poduszek pod jej nagimi plecami. Zarysowane pod skórą kręgi wystają niczym paciorki naszyjnika, albo guziki wymyślnej maszyny, jego dotyk zdaje się budzić ją do życia. Gdy pochyla nad nim swą twarz, jej długie włosy odgradzają go od świata niczym woale zawieszone u sufitu. Maska zakrywająca jej twarz jaśnieje wewnętrznym światłem, które pulsuje w rytm jej oddechu, rozjarzając się i przybierając na sile z każdym następnym zaczerpnięciem powietrza, aż cały świat znika pożarty przez rozlewającą się jasność i tylko oczy wpatrują się w niego z rozpaczą, której nie potrafi wyjaśnić ani zrozumieć.

\- Dlaczego do mnie już nie mówi? – głos jest pełen tęsknoty, tej samej, z jaką on błagał ją, by została – Czy dlatego, że cię tam zostawiłem?

Komora jest niewielka, gdy ściany przestają się trząść, z góry jeszcze przez chwilę lecą drobinki kurzu, wykruszony piasek z zaprawy i drobne kamyki, zupełnie przesłaniając widok. Rozpaczliwie zasłania twarz przedramieniem, usiłując nie brać zbyt głębokich oddechów i krztusząc się pyłem, który i tak dostaje się do jego płuc. Zaciska kurczowo powieki czekając, aż ustanie głęboki rumor spadających kamieni, a potem coraz cichszy szelest piasku. Gdy wreszcie nastaje cisza, ostrożnie otwiera oczy, ale jedyne, co widzi, to ciemność. Powietrze jest suche, ciągle unosi się w nim pył, co chwilę powodując ataki kaszlu. Stara się nie myśleć o tym, w jak bardzo niewielkiej przestrzeni się znajduje i jak wiele ton kamienia jest na zewnątrz. Przykuca, przesuwając ręce wolno po podłodze pewny, że lampa musiała spaść gdzieś niedaleko. Znajduje nogi krzesła, niemal rozbija sobie głowę o kant stołu, ale wreszcie jego palce natrafiają na okrągły, gliniany kształt. Lampa jest cała, choć pod palcami czuje gładką maź, knot jest wciąż na swoim miejscu i wciąż wilgotny od oliwy. Drżącymi palcami wyciąga zapałkę z pudełka, doskonale pamiętając, że zostały jedynie trzy i modląc się w duchu, żeby jej nie złamać, pociera o draskę.

\- Nie mogłem nic zrobić! – głos dociera z bliska, choć jest pewien, że przez grubą ścianę kamienia nie może przedostać się żaden dźwięk – Musiałem ratować ją!

Komora nagle ożywa tysiącem pełzających cieni, światło lampy, choć niezbyt mocne, razi oczy nieprzyzwyczajone do niczego, poza ciemnością. Cienie rzucane przez przestawione na środek meble tańczą na ścianach, powołując do życia umieszczone na nich freski. Mimowolnie się wzdryga, gdy kątem oka dostrzega ruch i mógłby przysiąc, że potworny bóg podziemi zakłapał swoim psim pyskiem, gdy tylko odwrócił od niego wzrok.

\- Czego chcesz? Zemsty? Odebrać mi, co mam najcenniejsze?

Głos oddala się, nie jest pewien, czy – ktokolwiek to jest – idzie sprowadzić pomoc, czy, straciwszy wszelką nadzieję, odchodzi, nie mogąc zrobić nic więcej. Boi się, ale dobrze wie, że zanim zdąży zrobić coś głupiego, w komorze zabraknie powietrza. Już teraz płomień ledwo pełga po knocie, a jemu kręci się w głowie, powietrze jest ciężkie, ledwie może je zaczerpnąć. Posłusznie opada na podłogę, gdy nogi nagle odmawiają mu posłuszeństwa i w ostatnim rozbłysku światła widzi, jak bóg sprawiedliwości na ścianie puszcza do niego oko.

\- Nie odbierzesz mi jej!

Światło wreszcie gaśnie.

* * *

Clive zatrzymał się zdumiony, nie do końca pewien, dlaczego kurczowo zaciskał dłoń na nożu do papieru, a ten pokryty był ciemną substancją, która splamiła mu rękę. Jak we śnie ruszył do przodu, usiłując sobie przypomnieć, co się stało, gdy jego stopa zahaczyła o coś leżącego na podłodze. Cofnął się gwałtownie, niemalże tracąc równowagę, gdy w zwiniętym kształcie rozpoznał ludzkie ciało. Tuż obok jego wyciągniętej ręki leżał klejnot, palce zdawały się delikatnie dotykać powierzchni kamienia.

Clive wzdrygnął się i natychmiast odwrócił wzrok, gdy jego pamięć przywołała wspomnienia chwil spędzonych w błogim letargu. Kątem oka dostrzegł przy kominku czyjąś ciemną sylwetkę, białe włosy odcinały się ostro od półmroku pokoju. Dlaczego stoi tam w ciemności, zamiast zapalić światło? Wzniósł rękę, by przywołać służącego, gdy osoba przy kominku nagle zrobiła to samo. Ostrożnie stawiając stopy ruszył w jej kierunku, nagle świadom, jak bardzo słabe są jego nogi, by już po trzech krokach odkryć prawdę. Ciężko oparł się o fotel podnosząc dłonie do twarzy, gdy jego odbicie w lustrze powtórzyło ten gest i czując pod palcami pajęczynę zmarszczek. Przecież dopiero co obchodził czterdzieste urodziny. Jak mógł się tak postarzeć przez jedną noc?

Kamień wciąż leżał na podłodze. Z miejsca, gdzie stał mężczyzna, złodziej zdawał się wyciągać do niego rękę, jakby chciał uchwycić go w obie dłonie i przycisnąć do piersi. Gdy światło nie padało na klejnot, ten wydawał się tylko niekształtną bryłą, martwą i nieruchomą. Był zbyt daleko, by Clive mógł w nim cokolwiek dostrzec, nawet jego fasety skryte były w puszystym dywanie. Dlaczego więc budził w nim taki lęk i taką potrzebę, by go podnieść i dotknąć jego powierzchni? Dlaczego na wspomnienie kobiecego głosu ogarniała go tęsknota, której nic nie było w stanie uciszyć, dopóki nie usłyszało się ten głos ponownie?

Zrobił krok w stronę leżącego na podłodze ciała, ciężko opierając się na blacie stolika. Gdy wiatr poruszył okiennicami, na moment uchylając je na cal i wpuszczając bladą smugę światła księżyca, białka oczu złodzieja nagle zalśniły w ciemności, a Clive’owi zdało się, że dostrzega w jego oczach strach, smutek i zachwyt, obecne obok siebie. I obłęd. Gotowość porzucenia wszystkiego, by tylko iść za tym głosem, zapomnieć się i utonąć w słodkim odmęcie. I przypomniał sobie. Pamiętał. Pamiętał wszystko.

Gwałtownie szarpnął za sznur dzwonka wzywającego służbę i ciągnął go tak długo, aż w drzwiach pokoju pojawił się zdyszany i zdumiony służący. Każe uprzątnąć ten bałagan, a kamień odda do muzeum. Niech będzie ozdobą kolekcji.


End file.
